After the Battle
(Part One) The past few days had been chaotic. From rebels going missing to a full on attack of the fortress, Seasick was exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally. During the attack, Seasick and Furious had managed to grab and carry a handful of rebels to safety, however, there were many that did not survive. Seasick was covered in cuts and bruises from all the debris, as well as falling off of Furious during one of their several rescue attempts. Furious himself had also been injured during the chaos, sustaining a broken wing. After the battle, Furious was unable to fly, and had to walk on all fours to the Grounded Dungeon, much to his annoyance. Returning to the Grounded Dungeon for shelter was an odd experience for Seasick. While she did not spend nearly enough time in it as others, she still felt uncomfortable going into the cells for shelter, and decided to remain outside of the dungeon with Furious, who was obviously too big to enter. Seasick helped out any rebels that needed assistance, feeling quite guilty that she was unable to save many rebels. She also found herself tending to Furious’ injures as well, as she had had much experience during her time living among dragons. While the duo and the rest of the rebels tried to recover, there was a sense of fear and uncertainty in the air, and it was obvious that they were in a dangerously unsafe area. Already sensing the stress that the King and other leaders were under, Seasick felt it was best to avoid any kind of conflict and keep to herself. (Part Two) Although she had experience tending to dragon injures, Seasick never had to tend to Furious before. This was a challenging new experience, and the young Viking was cautious while tending to the sea dragons various gashes around his body, as well as his broken left wing. Furious let out a roar in pain while Seasick wrapped his right claw in a bandage. His large tail trashed violently into the ground and into some dead trees, causing Seasick to become increasingly tense. “You know you’re not making this any easier for me” Seasick said, glancing up at the large dragon. “Well, try being gentler then, human!” Furious growled back at her. He shifted his body and tried to pull his claw away from Seasick, who had to pull it back towards where she was kneeling. “I know this hurts, but trust me, you’ll heal faster!” She huffed as she continued to wrap his claw. There was a tense moment of silence between the two. Furious glared down at the small human, watching her concentrate on healing him. He had never been injured this badly before, and never had a human care about him this much. Furious shifted once again, but made sure his claw did not move from Seasick’s grasp. The dragon lowered his head, and made sure he had direct eye contact with Seasick before he spoke. “Human, I do thank you for helping me.” He said with a quiet growl. Seasick’s head shot up in shock. “I… wow, uh, you’re welcome” she managed to spit out. Returning to the injury, she continued, “It’s nothing really. You helped me out when we were escaping, and you helped save a bunch of rebels. You, ‘Mr. I Hate Humans And I Hope They All Die’.” Furious let out a low grumble that was his version of a laugh. “For years I have lived a life filled with hatred for humans, but that changed when I met you in the forest. You were different than all the others, less egotistical, less brutish. I saw great things in you, and throughout this rebellion, you have shown me that humans are capable of good things.” Furious confessed. Seasick listened intensely while finishing up the bandage on his claw. When she finished, she placed it gently on the ground near his other claw. “I’m not as great as others in the rebellion though. But, thank you for believing in me, and staying with me, even though you could have left any time” she replied. “I don’t have much else to do, really. And to be honest, you humans have been quite entertaining” Furious responded. “Am I… am I the first human you’ve ever cared about?” Seasick asked curiously. Furious turned his head and met her eyes. “The one and only.” “Well you know,” she paused, placing a hand on his snout, “humans don’t live as long as dragons do. I may not live through this Ragnarok.” She stepped closer to the dragon. “And… if I don’t, I don’t want you to be upset over it.” “The thought has crossed my mind quite frequently, actually. Ever since you were imprisoned in the very dungeon we are now taking refuge in.” Furious leaned his head closer to Seasick. “I admit, I would be sad if you perished. We sea dragons live a long life, and so I would not easily forget you.” “Well, if we both live through this, I’d like you to meet my family.” She answered cheerfully. . “They don’t live on this continent so it’d be a far trip, but I think you’d like them” “I suppose I am interested in seeing where you came from.” Furious replied, sounding slightly sarcastic. Seasick let out a small laugh, and returned to her small tent that she had set up. Sitting in the opening of the tent, Seasick looked up at the injured dragon and asked, “do you have any family?” Furious let out another growl in annoyance. “I grew up with a small group of dragons, although I never got close to them. We Sea Dragons are quite solitary creatures. Most dragons fear me, and due to that I’ve been on my own. Until I met you.” Seasick glanced over at the various rebels coming to and fro the dungeon and the medical tent. “You know, I’m glad we’ve had this talk. Although I’m upset it took something so horrible to make it possible” Seasick said. “I suppose this experience has made me think more seriously about the future. It has also made me realize that I do indeed care about you, Seasick” Seasick immediately turned to Furious again, eyes wide with shock. Furious tilted his head in confusion. “What?” he asked simply. “You just… you just called me by my name” Seasick stuttered. “You’ve never called me by my name before, just “human”” Furious rolled his eyes and shifted in discomfort. “You must be mistaken, I am sure I have called you by your name before.” “Nope. Never.” Seasick replied. “Well, whatever. I said it once. Now I’ll never do it again.” Furious growled in annoyance. He shifted his large body so he faced away from Seasick. His tail wrapped around him, blocking Seasick from seeing his face. “Ha, okay, whatever you say, Furious.” Seasick laughed. Although they were still injured, tired, hungry, and not in a safe location, both Viking and Sea Dragon were happy to be alive and were content with each other’s company.Category:Season 4 Category:Seasick